


Cotton Candy Kisses

by nataliarostova (sharonsnatalia)



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, amusement park date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/nataliarostova
Summary: During an amusement park date with Natasha, Mary learns she might have judged amusement parks too harshly in the past.





	Cotton Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. I am gay, tired, and lazy.

The sun shined too brightly and too intensely as Mary held Natasha's hand and walked through the amusement park. With the sun came cloying heat, made worse by the humidity that clung to the air and made each breath a little harder. The scent of body odor and the greasy food that amusement parks always sold mixed in the air, creating perhaps the least appetizing smell in the entire world. Sweat rolled down her face in beads.

Around them, the crowd moved like blood in veins would. Each path acted as a vein, funneling people off in one direction or another, and to major arteries, in this case, the attractions the amusement park had. Personal space was impossible to find in the crowded paths. Shoulders brushed constantly and children ran into and in front of adults, they couldn’t be bothered to pay any attention to.

Each time her shoulders collided with someone else’s, Mary stiffened. She made herself small as they walked. Mary wanted nothing more than to leave the amusement park and retreat to the air conditioning of her apartment. She reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her free hand. Vaguely disgusted that the sweat was now on her hand, she wiped the sweat onto her shorts. Though it might have been born of her father’s need for her to always be around, and the way he acted when she wasn’t, she had long preferred the quiet of her apartment to the roar of crowds.

Beside her, Natasha walked as quick as she could while still holding Mary’s hand. Everything about her radiated happiness. Each time she looked at another ride, her dark eyes glittered. While the smell of the food disgusted Mary, Natasha didn’t mind the smell. Rather, she welcomed it and the childlike joy she associated with it.

“Mary, please try to cheer up.” Without warning, Natasha stopped and Mary stumbled forward. “We are one of the most magical places in the world, behind Disney World, of course.” She beamed and grabbed Mary’s other hand. “Imagine how much fun we could have here.”

Seeing the wide-eyed joy in Natasha’s eyes, Mary softened. In the three months Natasha and Mary spent sharing kisses and cuddling, she learned that she could never grow tired of studying the shades of brown in Natasha’s eyes, could never grow tired of the joy and adoration that shined in them every time they met her own. (Once upon a time, Mary worried her eyes were too plain compared to Natasha’s, worried that everything about her was plain compared to the angel in front of her.).

Mary nodded. “Of course.” Her lips curled upward into a small, albeit forced, smile. “This simply isn’t my normal type of venue.”

The smile remained on her face, though it wavered when Natasha’s eyes left her’s, and she turned away from Mary. She pulled Mary close to her side, eliminating the space between them. Then, she pressed a kiss to Mary’s forehead.

They wandered around for awhile. They passed children running around, parents attempting to wrangle them, teenagers either annoyed or too lovesick to notice anything around them other than their equally lovesick S/O, and the occasional group of young adults that seemed to want an escape from reality. Colorful rides and the occasional food stand surrounded them. As they walked, Mary stared at the grey pavement that covered each of the paths.

Looking up from the pavement, Mary asked, “Would you like to get something to eat, Natasha?”

Almost on cue, Natasha’s stomach growled. “I could go for some cotton candy right now.”

Mary scrunched her nose. “Perhaps we should get something more substantial?”

Before Mary even finished asking her question, Natasha started pulling her in the direction of the last cotton candy vendor they passed. In response to Mary’s question, she pecked Mary on the lips, and said, “Later, my love. I really want cotton candy.”

Anyone, other than Marya, knew the difficulties of saying no to Natasha. She never did anything special. She simply existed, with her eyes sparkling, and her radiant personality. Only once had Natasha battered her eyes and given Mary puppy eyes. Even without them, Mary folded and gave into Natasha’s request.

She nodded and allowed Natasha to drag her off to order cotton candy. Once Natasha got her cotton candy, they took a sit at a nearby table. They sat on the same side of the table, sides pressed together.

As Natasha ate her cotton candy, Mary studied her. She watched the light change in her eyes, the way her hair bounced with the slightest movement, the way her lips curled upwards when she took a bite of the pink cotton candy. Staring at Natasha, Mary thought it was more worthwhile than all the art classes she had ever taken.

Natasha’s eyes met her’s, and Mary turned her attention to the table they sat at. She traced the patterns in the wood with her finger. Her cheeks flushed red.

Natasha laughed. “You are not forbidden to look at me. We are dating.”

The crimson that adorned Mary’s cheeks deepened. She continued to avoid Natasha’s gaze.

Without warning, she said, “Mary, do you see the roller coaster? We must ride the roller coaster!” As she spoke, she rocked on the bench and pointed at the roller coaster in the distance. “The line isn’t even that long. What do you think?” 

After a quick “Sounds lovely, Natasha.” from Mary, stood and pulled Mary up with her. After wrapping Mary’s hand in her own, she rushed to the line, tugging Mary behind her.

Natasha reached the end of the line. As they waited, she bounced. “I love roller coasters.” She beamed. “Almost as much as I love you.”

A flush crept onto Mary’s cheeks. She stood on her tiptoes and went to give Natasha a kiss on the cheek. Last minute, Natasha turned and met her lips with her own. She pressed her body into Natasha’s. Then, she wrapped her arms around her neck, and Natasha wrapped her arms around Mary’s waist.

Mary pulled away first, savoring the taste of cotton candy in her both She reasoned that maybe she could get used amusement parks if they involved kisses like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, leave kudos, or [message me about marynat on tumblr!](https://lesbianprincessmary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
